The Savage Hawkman (Vol 1) 6
Synopsis for "Open Graves" Hawkman deduces the Gentleman Ghost is Jim Craddock, and the Gentleman Ghost confirms it. The Gentleman Ghost tells Hawkman he invited him here because the Nth metal drew him to the Mortis Orb. Then, he tells Hawkman he will take him to the orb, but Hawkman refuses, so the Gentleman Ghost sends more apparitions after him. Taking Digby, Hawkman escapes the building. Landing on another rooftop, Hawkman asks Digby more question about how did he get the book. Digby replies that he bought the book from a Julius Gates, a dead man who was a suspected warlock. Gates lived in a mansion outside of the city with his blind wife. Suddenly, Digby falls off the ledge and Hawkman catches him, saying that they will go to the mansion together. Meanwhile, Emma knocks on Carter's door, but Singh tells her Carter is not home. Emma and Singh introduce each other, and Emma asks Singh to tell Carter to call her. Singh agrees, and asks for Emma's number. On Long Island, Hawkman and Digbya arrive at Gates's mansion. As they enter the ruined mansion, they encounter Gates's wife. At first, Gates's wife mistakes Hawkman for her husband, but she then realizes he is not Julius. The woman introduces herself as Abigail and apologizes for the mistake, saying that sometimes her husband comes to her. Hawkman, apologizing for entering Gates's house without permission, asks Abigail about the Mortis Orb. Abigail replies that Julius spent his life looking for it, and he was buried with it. He believed that the Orb would bring him back to Abigail, not as a ghost, but as a fully resurrected person. She tells him that Julius is buried at the Rosewood Cemetery. Hawkman and Digby then leave, and Abigail asks them to tell her husband that she will be with him soon. Using his GPS, Digby locates the cemetery. Hawkman and Digby arrive at the cemetery and locate Gates's grave. As Hawkman digs up Gates's casket, he takes the orb. Suddenly, a group of resurrected corpses attacks Hawkman, wanting the orb. The zombies continue attacking, even when Hawkman cuts them down to pieces. Then, the Gentleman Ghost appears, saying that the warlock's spell rendered the orb inert years ago, but the Nth metal broke the spell, causing the orb to regain its power. The Gentleman Ghost takes the orb, saying that he will use it to transcend death and resurrect himself through the life force of every man, woman and child nearby. Then, he disappears and the zombies attack Hawkman fall apart. Hawkman returns to the city to find the Gentleman Ghost, leaving Digby alone. As Hawkman reaches New York City, he sees more zombies approaching, as they are being attracted to the orb's power. Taylor Manning, a news reporter, conveys the news of the zombies attacking New York. To be continued... Appearing in "Open Graves" Featured Characters *Hawkman (Katar Hol) Supporting Characters *Emma Ziegler Villains *Gentleman Ghost *'Zombies' Other Characters *Darius Digby *Taylor Manning *Abigail Gates *'Singh' Locations *'Earth' **'New York' ***'Manhattan' ***'Brooklyn' ****'Greenwich Village' *****'Digby's Rare Book Emporium' Items *Nth Metal *Mortis Orb Vehicles *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=21060 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Savage_Hawkman_Vol_1_6 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-savage-hawkman-open-graves/37-316568/ The Savage Hawkman (Vol 1) 06